The present invention pertains to the field of analog sensors. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of calibrating analog sensor measurements.
Analog sensors may perform a variety of functions within a computer system, including sensing voltage levels and temperatures. Voltage sensors may measure supply voltages or other voltage levels throughout a computer system. Temperature sensors may measure the temperatures of system components, or may measure ambient temperature. Whenever voltage or temperature sensors are in use, the accuracy of any measurements are at issue. Sensor designers use elaborate and costly circuits to ensure the accuracy of sensor measurements. However, variations in the manufacturing process of sensing devices can lead to inaccurate results when the sensors are put into use.
To guard against inaccurate measurements, sensing devices are tested in order to ensure that the manufactured devices perform to within specifications. If a particular device""s performance does not fall within specifications, the device is either discarded or circuit xe2x80x9ctrimmingxe2x80x9d is performed in order to bring the device""s performance to within acceptable limits. Circuit xe2x80x9ctrimmingxe2x80x9d is performed by physically altering the device""s circuits or components after testing. One technique used to trim analog devices is to use a laser to alter the physical dimensions of circuit components. Once the alteration is performed, the device must be tested again in order to ensure proper device behavior.
Both discarding and performing trimming operations on devices that do not pass testing serve to increase the cost of producing accurate sensing devices.
A method for calibrating analog sensor measurements within a computer system is disclosed. The method includes generating an analog sensor measurement result, reading at least two values that define a curve from a memory device, and calculating a calibrated result using the analog sensor measurement result and the values that define the curve.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.